


chirp.

by CorduroySweater



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Sequence, Dream Smp, Exile, I wrote this during class, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Some Swearing, i'm not sure what else to tag, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorduroySweater/pseuds/CorduroySweater
Summary: As the sun slowly sinks below the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful hues of orange and blues, Tommy hugs his knees closer to his chest.  He listens to the sound of the ocean - the sound of the tide washing up and falling away from the shore.He listens to the small voice in his head, the one that sounds more tired than words can describe - the one that tells him what a beautiful scene it would have been.  If his friends, if Tubbo were there to see it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	chirp.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of tommy's recent stream! i just wrote this in like two hours so i'm not super confident about the writing quality haha :'). let me know what you think of it in the comments!!

As the sun slowly sinks below the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful hues of orange and blues, Tommy hugs his knees closer to his chest. He listens to the sound of the ocean - the sound of the tide washing up and falling away from the shore. 

He listens to the small voice in his head, the one that sounds more tired than words can describe - the one that tells him what a beautiful scene it would have been. If his friends, if Tubbo were there to see it.

The voice was quiet on Tommy’s first day of exile, merely whispering in his ear as hope and determination shouted over it in his mind - driving him to survive every single day, but with each passing day, it grew a bit louder.

With each passing day, Tommy’s chest ached a little more and his body felt a little more heavy. With each passing day hope and determination grew softer. With each passing day Tommy found the sunset a little less beautiful.

There was one thing that never changed though.

Tommy got up from his place on the shore, stumbling a bit as he stood and brushed the sand off of his trousers. He made his way to his tent, each step he took feeling like it weighed hundreds of pounds, but he picked his feet up and took one more step forward every time.

His hand brushed the top of his ender chest before opening it. Tommy reached inside the void of the chest, not needing to look inside to know where it was. When he withdrew his arm, he held a disc - the middle portion of it painted red.

Music - the one thing Tommy knew for a fact would never change.

With every ounce of care that Tommy could muster, more care than he would put towards himself, he slid the disc into his jukebox - the one that sat in the corner of his tent.

There was the soft scratching noise at first before the first few notes faded in. As the music continued to play, Tommy laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling. His body felt as though it would melt into the ground, full of exhaustion despite the fact that he didn’t do anything all day.

Regardless, he fought the urge to sleep, fear overpowering his fatigue. Fear of nightmares, fear of _that_ nightmare, forced him awake. 

With every time Tommy tried to sleep, he saw Tubbo. It took more self-control than people thought Tommy was capable of to stop himself from running, running straight to Tubbo and throwing his arms around him and telling him how much he missed him and how sorry he was.

He learned to control himself, because after the first few moments where it seemed like a pleasant dream where he got to see his best friend, turned into something so much worse.

Tubbo would look at him with cold eyes, his usual shining blue eyes now glazed over with apathy. 

_“Good riddance, wouldn’t you agree?”_

Five words, a mere five words that managed to make Tommy feel as though he were shot through the heart with an arrow. Five words made tears well in Tommy’s eyes, even though he hated crying more than anything.

So even as his eyebags grew darker and he quite frankly grew less sane, Tommy refused to sleep. But tonight, it seemed, would be different.

Tommy laid there, still listening to the music disc. He wouldn’t say that particular one was his favorite, he was more of a Cat or Mellohi sort of fella, but something about Chirp was mesmerizing. Every time Tommy had put it into his jukebox to play, he felt as though he were in a trance.

In combination with not sleeping for nearly a full week, Tommy was fighting a losing battle against sleep. And as the melody continued to sing its tune, somehow sounding unsettling yet comforting, Tommy’s eyes closed for what felt like just a few seconds.

“Oh, hello there,” A voice said. Tommy’s eyes shot open because, as far as he knew, he was completely alone. He expected to see the familiar scene of the tent - just as empty and lonely as it had been when he closed his eyes.

Instead, there Tommy saw a girl, no, a woman. It was difficult to say, really. She looked young, probably the same age as him, wearing an astronaut helmet and a flowy white knee length dress. She was barefoot, standing on the dirt.

Except it wasn’t dirt. It was some white, gray rock with craters and nooks all over the ground. Tommy looked around. In place of what should have been the dark blue sky of the night was blace, speckled with shining white. In the seemingly endless black sea of the sky, Tommy saw a blue and green shape.

“What the fuck?”

The girl laughed, her laugh mixing with the sound of the music that continued to play. Tommy looked a little closer at her, squinting a bit. Her hair was blonde - almost silver and falling in cascades down to her waist. Tommy would have certainly thought she were his age if it weren’t for her eyes. They were piercing, a bright and unusual turquoise color, threatening to swallow Tommy whole, but still full of kindness and warmth.

“Would you like to dance with me?” She held her hand out to Tommy, who stared at it, still quite dumbfounded.

“I don’t dance, woman,” Tommy scoffed. “Who the hell are you and why are we in fuckin’ outer space?” 

“Clara,” Was all she answered. Clara reached for Tommy’s hand, which rested at his side, and for some reason, he didn’t pull away from this strange lady. She situated both of his hands at her waist and placed hers on his shoulder before they began to sway to the music, Tommy doing his best to follow her lead.

“Why are you doing this?” He muttered, heat rising to his cheeks. 

“You’ve been struggling,” Clara said softly, voice full of sympathy.

“I don’t need your pity-”

“It’s okay,” She cut him off, giving him a patient smile. “It’ll all be okay, I promise you Tommy.”

Truthfully, Tommy would have thought it sounded like a whole lot of shit, but instead, there was that aching feeling in his chest again and a stinging, prickly sensation in his eyes.

“You can cry,” She said. “It’ll stay between you and me,” Clara brought one hand to the back of Tommy’s head, rhythmically rubbing it back and forth. 

And so Tommy cried, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks before his shoulders shook as he sobbed and his throat felt so raw and painful, all the while they continued to dance slowly in place, Clara humming along to the melody.

Tommy didn’t hear the distant voice calling his name, the one that sounded like it was so near yet worlds away - the one that sounded an awful lot like someone he knew and sounded like it would cry. 

_Don’t worry_ , Tommy thought, hoping that the universe would telepathically relay his message to whoever it was. _It’ll all be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think happens in the end? i wanna see if i managed to convey what i wanted to hehe  
> thank you for reading, stay safe & healthy reader <3


End file.
